simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Groening
| image = File:Mattgroeningicon.png | imagewidth = 55px | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Matt Groening | Row 2 title = Promotional | Row 2 info = Simpsorama Promotional | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Writers Building | Row 4 title = Number of Jobs | Row 4 info = 7 | Row 5 title = Limited Time? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Premium character? | Row 6 info = | Row 7 title = Collection | Row 7 info = Helpful Guest Stars | Row 8 title = Voiced by | Row 8 info = Matt Groening }} 's unlock message}} is a character released on November 5, 2014 during the Simpsorama Promotional. He is unlocked upon completion of the Writers Building. About is the creator of the television show Futurama and the comic strip Life in Hell. Matt seems to be very acclaimed, since when people saw him at a comic convention, everyone went for him for an autograph. Matt told them they can also take a bit of his 'stache, as they say it's good luck. However, when Homer saw a drawing of Bongo the Rabbit by Matt Groening (from his comic Life in Hell) he said Matt was a bad artist. He was once hired to draw a caricature of Freddy Quimby in a trial. When Kent Brockman presented a list of people who were gay, Groening was on the list. He is also in Comic Book Guy's banned list in the Android's Dungeon & Baseball Card Shop, along with Sideshow Bob, Nelson, Bart and Milhouse. When some "Everyman" comic books were being loaded in a truck, Matt Groening stole all of them and threw them into his truck. Jobs Quotes Trivia *Matt is the only character to be voiced in-game despite not bearing the voice of one the six 'core' voice actors of the show. *Matt appears on "Ned's List of Laudable Lefties" *Matt Groening is the creator of both "The Simpsons" and "Futurama", and his mansion is full of coin pills, dollar sign-shaped bushes and Simpsons characters items, such as statues and trees. * The character and the building were originally limited time, but have been made permanent in a later update. * He is one of only two characters in the game to have a permanent six seconds task, the other being Moe with the Moog costume. ** The reward (1 Cash and no Experience) is way lower than the standard payout for that job length. However it is still the second best payout per time ratio in the game. * When he finishes a job he is seen doing the dance from Do The Bartman, an old music video featuring Bart Simpson and composed by Michael Jackson Gallery File:Unlock mattgroening.png| 's unlock artwork. File:509px-MattGroening.png matt-trying-to-erase-homer.png| trying to erase Homer File:Author Matt Groening.png MattItems.jpg| creating "collector's items". MattDance.jpg| 's little dance when finishing a job. MattCorrect.jpg| correcting the pronunciation of his name. Category:Characters Category:Helpful Guest Stars Category:Characters with quotes Category:Non Premium Items Category:Level 23 Category:Regular Characters Category:Adults Category:Regular Male Category:Gentlemen